1-2-3
by Kitsune K
Summary: Perdió la cuenta de las veces que había sonreído para ella ese día... extrañamente le daba una sensación de felicidad


**¡Holas!**

 **Bien, creo que este es mi primer mimato explicito, aunque no es ni tan romántico, ni taaan impactante, más bien es como el pre-ámbulo para otro fic que quizás escriba en algún futuro, en fin, espero que les guste.**

.

.

.

 **1-2-3**

Encontraron refugio en una banca cercana a una cafetería, habían esperado tanto por ese concierto al aire libre y todo se arruino debido a una tormenta.

 _-Si nos hubieran acompañado Joe o Sora, no nos hubiera pasado esto..._ \- dijo suspirando, aunque internamente agradecía todo, la ausencia de sus amigos, la lluvia, la multitud, todo.

- _Lo sé... ella es tan precavida_ \- intento exprimir lo mejor que pudo el agua de su blusa- ¡ _piensa en todo!_

- _Y hace de todo..._ \- recordó como en varias ocasiones le ayudó a reparar algunas cosas.

- _Es más capaz que tú y Tai, ¡Creo que debería casarme con Sora!, supera por mucho a todos los chicos que conozco-_ sonrió mirando hacia el techo - _Imagínanos a las dos luciendo unos preciosos vestidos de novia, nos casaremos y cocinaré para ella todos los días, sólo espero que mi amor no la haga engordar._

- _Ahora entiendo de dónde saca Yolei esas ideas, le das alas y haces que los esfuerzos del pobre Ken se vayan al desague._

 _-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo soy la más fiel admiradora de esa pareja de bobos! ¡Hago todo lo posible para que estén juntos! es más, el otro día…_

- _Eso no quita que das cuerda a las fantasías de Yolei con tus comentarios_ \- finalizó sentándose a su lado.

Lo miró boquiabierta, frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos frente a su pecho fingiendo indignación.

Sonrió al ver su berrinche... Al principio le preocupaba en verdad verla "molesta", pero con el tiempo fue descubriendo como diferenciar cuando estaba enojada de verdad o cuando estaba jugando como lo hacía en este momento.

Otra sonrisa inconscientemente se le escapaba al mirarla - _No tienes idea de lo lamentable que luces en este momento_ \- aparto la sección de cabello que cubría parte de la cara de la chica.

 _-¡Basta!_ \- volteo su mirada hacia él y retiro su mano _-¿Podrías abrazarme o algo? Muero de frío y todo gracias a que al señor Ishida se le ocurrió huir de la tormenta y del concierto, debo agregar, más genial y gratis del mundo_.

 _-¿Señor Ishida?-_ miro hacia todas partes como buscando algo a lo lejos - _Mi papá no anda por aquí cerca... en cuanto al frío, no puedo controlar el clima pero igual puedo ofrecerte mi playera-_ una sonrisa seductora se dibujó en su rostro a la par de que simulaba quitarse la ropa _._

 _-¿Estás loco? ¡Esta igual de mojada que yo!.._ _Vamos, hay que compartir calor, ya que no estamos en la multitud para que nos calienten_ \- lo tomó por el brazo e intento calentarse mientras frotaba sus manos.

Sintió como se acomodaba en su pecho una sensación cálida que después se concentró en sus mejillas, sabía que Mimi es de esas personas que expresan su amor de manera física: había visto miles de veces como sofocaba con malicia por medio de abrazos al superior Joe, como saltaba a los brazos de su hermano y la muy desagradable manera en que Tai la cargaba en su espalda mientras ella se aferra a él abrazándolo por el cuello, sin mencionar como trata a las chicas e Izzy, pero nunca había experimentado por él mismo los cariños de su amiga.

- _¿Puedes creer que justo cuando terminó tu banda favorita empezó el diluvio?_ , _y_ _yo que quería ver al doble del superior Joe bailar ¡no es justo!_ \- dijo soltando un suspiro que lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Sonrió de lado y por inercia empezó a acariciar el cabello de la chica sin dejar de verla – _se llama Yasuyuki_ …

Perdió la cuenta de las veces que había sonreído para ella ese día, le encantaba verlo así, extrañamente le daba una sensación de felicidad, sentía la necesidad de robarle una y otra vez esas sonrisas, todo con tal de satisfacer su lado egocentrista que rogaba porque ella fuera la única razón para que el sonriera de esa manera.


End file.
